Vamdora hearts
by ascuteasme
Summary: what happens when Oz turns into a vampire?
1. is he dead?

Vamdora hearts

"Ack!" he chocked as he eyed the dark red liquid. "what did you make me drink?" Oz asked, he was captured by the Baskervilles and was thrown into an unknown place. "Vampire blood that we made, you'll be the first vampire ever in history." They calmly answered. "WHAT?!" He yelled, " I don't want to be a vampire!" "Which is not your choice" Lottie stated. "Oh!" Oz exclaimed. "It's working!" Lottie said. "Oh, god" was all Oz can say before he throw up, but the weird feeling in his stomach isn't finished...yet.

After awhile, Oz started to scream, then he rolled onto the ground, not making a sound. " Is he dead?" Fang asked, " someone go check on him" "no heartbeats" "What?, so that makes it another fail?" " I think so..." "then he's useless, I thought he might be special" Lottie said, "give his body back to his friends, make sure he looks good when you give him back" She teased.

XOXOXO

"Dingdong" "Hey Gil, would you mind to check out the front door, Please?"Sharon asked. "Sure" Gil answered, he has been a wimp ever since Oz was gone, it was all his fault. When he open the door, he saw a huge cardboard box shaped like a coffin, he bent down to take a close look at it. As he's eyes scanned the top of the box, it came rested on the blood red letters : _To: our dear friends From: The Baskervilles__**... **_**"what?"** he screeched " is this something to do with Oz?" "then let's take it inside and open it" Break said. "hey!, don't just pop up behind me Break!" " do you want to take a peek at the box or not?" "...fine!"

After he and Break took the huge cardboard bow inside, Gil find a knife and cut along the middle, he tore it open and got the shock of his life. "what's wrong seaweed head?" Alice came jamming behind him "you looked like a white bun! Hahahahah!" Alice stopped laughing once she saw what's inside.

"Oh dear, what going on here?" Sharon walked to the pale white group, Break was the first one to react, "My lady, it looks like that we have some gift from the Baskervilles" " What is it?" "... Oz-sama" " what?" Sharon pushed her way in and stood there, her hand covering her mouth. What is in the the box was Oz Vessalius lying there peacefully on top of million black roses, wearing a tux, eyes closed, paler than ever and no heartbeats ,not breathing.

"O...Oz?" Gil breathed " please don't joke with me!" he expected for Oz jumping out of the box and laugh at him, calling him stupid and a sacredly cat, but that never came. "NO!. nononononononononono!" "gil..." "nononononnonononononono, just what did they do to him?!" "GILBERT!" Alice screamed in his left ear, "he is gone, **Oz is gone.**" Tears rolled down Gil's checks "how can you be so sure?" "because I can't sense him anymore. " "then why are YOU still here?, you should be long gone!" "I...I don't know" "you don't know anything stupid rabbit!" "..." "I will prepare the funeral " Sharon quietly whispered.

OXOXOXO

They prepare a fancy coffin just for Oz, Ada cried endlessly, Oscar sat silently, just like Gil, Sharon, Break and Alice. They are in a church, Sharon did a good job on it, it look even better than a wedding, although it's not.

Just before they are going to take Oz out and bury him, Gil asked to had a moment with Oz, he had finally calmed down with the other's help. They left Oz with Gil and closed the door, they know that it's hard for Gil.

"Oz, I'm so sorry, so so sorry" tears dropped on Oz's pale cheeks, making a trail down the south. Gil slide down and kept weeping. Then he heard a sound above him, he quickly stood up and looked down on Oz, "Master?" Gil is not giving up on hope, not ever. To his surprise, Oz's finger moved. "Master!" Gil was overjoyed when Oz answered by moving his finger again., but there on movements after that, Gil held his breath.

Just when Gil is sure that he is imagining things, Oz open his eyes. Gil smiled "Young Master!, I knew you aren't dead! " Oz sat straight up and looked at Gil with his blood red orbs, but gil was too busy to notice the weird Oz. "Oh thank god Oz! , you nearly scared me to death!" Gil hugged Oz, in which who hugged back slowly, "oh thank you, thank you!" gil was in his own happy bubble and kept mumbling.

Oz smelled his neck "Oz?"gil asked. Oz then licked his neck "ah!, Oz that tickles!"Gil wasn't sure why Oz is acting so strange. Oz opened his mouth and before gil can do anything about it Oz sink his knife like fangs into Gilbert's neck, instantly breaking gil's happy bubble. "Oz!" sharp teeth was replaced by cold lips, Oz then started to suck on the wound. "Stop it!, that hurts!" Gil starts to feel like energy being sucked away, as much as it hurts for him to do it, he pushed Oz away, putting a hand on his injured neck and take a good five steps back. "you're not the Oz I know, who are you? Is the real Oz alive? This must be a sick joke from those Baskervilles! Tell me where Oz is!"

The creature just smiled, then he is in front of gil in an instant. Gil, surprised by his action, didn't know what to do, the next thing he know is that he monster is back to suck his blood, he make a action to push him back again but found that his hand was held by the fake Oz, that monster was so strong that gil can't break free, this is defiantly not Oz! all he could do is wait for the monster to be done drinking his blood.


	2. vampire?

Chapter 2

Footsteps, door creaking, gasp, "Oz-sama!" Gil was sure that the person was Miss Sharon, he should tell her to run, and tell everyone to get away from here, but he couldn't move, he have lost a lot of blood, he felt barley alive. The footsteps is getting closer "what are you two doing?" Gil use every bit of his strength to chock out "M...Miss. S...Sharon, Plea...se run..." then to Gil's horror, That monster noticed Sharon.

As Oz left his head to look at her, blood tickled from his mouth corner, his eyes were blood red, then Oz smiled. He whispered into Gil's ears "thanks of the meal, gil~" he felt gil shivered, what had gotten into him?, he felt like his body isn't his anymore, it's moving on it's own. Gil blood tasted so good, he want more, but just as his hands let go of gil, he fall on his knees, barley alive, if he take more, gil will very likely die. But he needs blood , now!

Sharon screamed, she didn't know what to do. Oz is acting like a vampire, what happened to his lovely green eyes? It's now blood red. Break and Alice rushed in, seeing the case, they stood frozen, "Oz?" Alice asked " is that really you?" "My, my what do we got here?, Oz-kun drinking Gilbert-kun's blood?"Break teased. Sharon give him a death look.

When he regained himself, Oz then bent down to check on gil, who is staring at Oz, when his recovered a little he then asked "are you Oz?" "yes" " why are you drinking my blood?" "aren't you dead?" "what happened to you?" "are you a vampire?" the four asked together. "yes, I'm long dead," Gil whimpered "the Baskervilles made me into a vampire, " to prove his point, he cut himself and the wound grew back way faster than a human can, ""


	3. zoe

behind the story...

Oz:why does Gil gets so many sentences to talk?(angry)  
Me: Don't worry, the next chapter or 2 is all yours! oh and Gil, you did a good job!  
Oz: Really?  
Me:Don't worry, I got this! :)  
Gil:Thank you!, Anyways, here's chapter 3!

Chapter 3

For 3 solid moths , they trained Oz to be a strong, fighting vampire, it not like he didn't give up, they just won't let him, they treated him more like a machine than a human, will, not any more, er, a vampire...Finally, he escaped, to his luck, he succeeded, but he got hurt real bad. "Jesus!, those Baskervilles can really fight! they threw a fire blade bomb at me! I can die too! " Oz mumbled, he walked into a small valley, hoping that no one would walk by, he lost a lot of blood, he might attack someone. ' when you lot blood or got hurt, sucking human blood is necessary, you will heal in no time' they had told him 'that brings us many advantage on the battle field. ' Oz refuse to drink unless that he really can't take it, he didn't want to hurt anybody.  
"um...dude?" startled, Oz looked up and saw a girl about his age, she had long hair, about 5 or 6 inches past her shoulder, because Oz had become a vampire, his measurement is very accurate, her hair is black as night, 'beautiful', he thought, her chocolate brown eyes were full of concern, Oz felt himself sinking in those shining eyes. "um...dude? are you okay? you are badly hurt, can you stand up?" she asked again, breaking his thoughts, he blushed, "yeah, just...I'm fine" he answered. She frowned "No your not" "hm? excuse me?" "your not okay, come, I will take care of you" she started to grab Oz's hand, who sat on the ground, shocked, "no. I'm really fine... you don't have to-" "I SAID PLEASE STAND UP, I WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU!" Oz flinched, "...okay"  
She had, half dragged, half carried Oz into a small abandon house. "Is this your house miss?" "Zoe" "hm?" "my name is Zoe, just Zoe." "pardon me, Miss Zoe, is this your house?" Oz asked again, "yes, do you have any problem with it?" she blushed, clearly embarrassed. Oz smiled, she's really cute! "When I woke up, I'm was in a dark valley, I don't remember any thing, just the name Zoe... Then I found this house, since no one is using it, I will use it!" "Miss Zoe, I'm sorry..." "for what?" "your unfortunate event," "why are you apologizing?" "Miss-" "just call me Zoe" "but-" she gave him a glare "Z...Zoe" he blushed, he had never called any girl's first name straight before, except for Alice. Zoe gently took Oz's injured shoulder and carefully ripped out the clothing that is blocking her view, she dabbed some water on it "does it hurt?" "a little" "you were hurt badly, now try not to scream out loud when I take the blade out and sew you shoulder back together " "Okay?"  
"Thank you very much, Zoe"Oz said, "whew! that was hard, I'm surprised that you didn't even flinch." Zoe admired, while she's taking away the small knife, she cut herself, "Oops!" Oz's eyes widened as he's hard work of holding it back all the time vanished as quick as he can move, plus, there's something about her blood that is making him going crazy."Since I took care of your wound, can you do my finger? It's hard to do it one handed, but since your here,"Zoe asked. "Okay..." Oz felt too rude not to help her. She did a lot to him, but he doubt he can hold it back, a little won't hurt, right? He took her wounded finger and sucked on it, making Zoe blush. ' oh, god, her blood taste delicious!' Oz thought as he sucked harder, drawing more blood.  
"Ouch!" he had lost his senses until he heard her mumbled. "I'm so sorry" he apologized, he wanted blood so much that his fangs draw out with out him knowing, and when he is thirsty, he eyes turns red, it's green when he is normal, like he's eyes were when he was a human..."Oh!, what is that?" Oz then noticed it,too, he didn't want to lose Zoe, the new best friend he just made, humans would surly be afraid of vampires, right? "it's okay, even if you are a monster, you're still my best friend"Zoe blushed, Oz was surprised by her words, she won't be scared of him and still be friends, and she just said that they are best friends!  
"I'm a vampire..."Oz confessed "ha!,I knew it! look at the wound!, it's healing after you drank my blood!,but it will still take awhile... and you have fangs!" Oz nodded with guilt, he haven't realized that he had taken that much in a small cut. "don't worry, oh , and what's your name? best friends need to know their names" "Oz..." "okay, Oz," she called his first name straight, Oz blushed for the thousand time, "do you have to go back now?" Oz forgot about where he is, he had no clue, neither. "Nope, I'm lost, and I have no where to go to." Gil and everyone won't forgive him, a demon vampire, they hate him. "then, you can live with me!"she declared. Oz was shocked "since you have no where to go to, and I'm lonely here...or at lease you can stay with me until you healed completely..." she trailed off. Oz smiled "I'd love to."  
Since they don't have any money, Zoe went to work, Oz stayed home and started to clean the messed up house. Zoe's job was the bartender at a bar, Oz highly disapprove, but, it's the only job she can find that pays for two mouths. Slowly, Oz had forgotten about Gil and all the sad things. But, things have been troubles at Zoe's work place, she is a lovely girl, everybody flirts with her, that is making Oz very uncomfortable. One day Zoe come home with a nasty bruise on her arm, Oz asked her what happened, she said that she fell, of course Oz didn't believe her, but he let it go. However it got worse, Oz decided to sent her to work and pick her up after her work, Zoe didn't mind.  
At one time, when Oz went to pick her up, she didn't come to the usual place, he waited, but she never came, worried, he rushed into the bar only to see Zoe in middle of a circle of young teenage boys, their trying to make her to come with them to have whatever fun they're talking about, Zoe tired to push through, but one guy blocked her, annoyed, Zoe slapped him, he then grabbed her wrist, Oz came pushing in "Hey!, what are you doing to her?" Oz shouted "it's none of your business!" one of them sneered, Oz was extremely annoyed, "yes, it is , she is my friend," but they ignored him  
"Oz! help ack!" she yelped help and was then pulled roughly at the bar desk, she hit her head, and fell to the ground. Oz was now fury, "aw~, what did you do to her?"one of them laughed at the one who hurt Zoe." get lost in front of my eyes now or get hurt!"Oz warned, his eyes turning red from the anger, "who do you think you are?" a guy with a hat teased. Oz was in front of him in a second, he didn't have time to react, Oz threw him 20 meter away with one hand, then went there in a other second, now the other teens were already screaming and running away, he pulled the teen's neck, and drank his blood. The teens never came to that bar ever again.

(A/N) sorry, it's messed up, *cires*


	4. Be my Bride

behind the story...

Oz: happy! yea!all my lines!  
Me: tired  
Gil: Oz is forgetting me and everyone?, he thinks I hate him?*cries*  
Me: Aw~ poor Gil~  
Me:BTW: Zoe is a real life person! and she looks the same as it says in ch3!...here's ch4!

chapter 4

2 years had passed, Zoe was now 15, one year smaller than Oz, who is still 16, since he is a vampire, he won't grow. Oz's arm was completely healed by now. None of them said a word about it, they don't want to leave each others , are they going to live happily ever after? Sadly, the answer is no, it took the Baskervilles 2 years to find where Oz is, and they came.  
"what's the breakfast? " Oz asked the usual question, he like, no, he love the life here, no worries, no danger. "Eggs and Bacon, I can't understand why you ask that every day even though you don't eat anything except for blood." Zoe wondered. "that is because I want to know if you are eating healthy."Oz answered. "Aw~how nice of you!, do you ever get tired of saying the same things each day?" "Hey!, you are supoose to say aw, how nice of you, I thank you very much!" "Oh. God." then they both laughed. "then I'm off to work!" "I'll pick you up at the usual time~" "Bye Bye" "I'll see you~"then she closed the door, leaving Oz alone, once again.  
When Oz is waiting for Zoe to come to the usual place, he got the shock of his life; "Hello, my boy~" the voice was so familiar and yet so heart breaking."even if you escape into a hidden place like this, we still can get you, although you broke my precious micorphone, I can't control you anymore! "Lottie smiled. Oz was in a state of shock, he highly hope that Zoe won't come right now, but, she did. "Oz?, what is these people doing here?, do you know them?"Zoe asked. "My, my Zoe my darling!" Lottie gushed. "Oh, how nice!, Oz, you told them my name for me!" "Zoe"Oz said in a low tone "Please, run!"  
"what?, why?" but, it is too late, Lily already got her, Lily smirked, "you hurt me pretty bad, Oz-," "no, please don't Lily" "Oh, you don't want this girl to know your last name?" "your last name? I thought that you didn't have one!" Zoe said. "listen up girl, this guy is the famous rich guy; Oz Vessalius!" Lily declared, even a hidden, unknown town like this, they have all heard of Oz 'Vessalius' the boy who fell into abyss and survived, and formed a contact with the B-rabbit, the BLOODY boy who kills. "O-oz?"Zoe asked. "I'm sorry, Zoe" "why are you saying sorry? I never asked for your last name" "...Zoe" "don't worry!, I will still be friends with you!, you are not the boy in the scary story! not at least similar!" Oz felt tear roll down his cheeks "thank you Zoe!" "I don't know why you thank me for, but you are very welcome!"  
"Okay!" Lottie clapped her hands together, "the emotional moments is over, now for the punish moment!, Oz my boy, will you come back to us?" "No"Oz declared, "Aw~, I knew it!, Guys, cuff her up!" they handcuffed Zoe, who is confused and worried. "Stop!, don't you dare to hurt Zoe!" Oz shouted. "Aha! as expected, Oz my boy, we have been watching you for days and we came to a conclusion that Zoe is your weakness, we might not overpower you, but we sure can make you by using our little Zoe right here!" "Oz!, no matter what they do to me, don't budge!" Zoe shouted "show them that I'm not your weakness!" "but-" "but what?" "you ARE my weakness!" "what are you talking about?" "I-I think I have fallen in love with you, Zoe." Oz looked her in the eyes.  
Zoe was completely dumb founded, "WHAT THE HECK?!, Oz, it's not time to talk about this!, you better explain all of this to me after you've saved me out!" Oz smiled, he knew what that mean, Zoe felt the same way about him, it's her way of letting him know that she,too, loved him, because there's noway that Zoe would tell him to save her when she doesn't feel the same. "Okay!" Lottie clapped her hands again "the love confession moment is now over, guys?" a guy with the same red cloak Lottie is wearing came with a tray of torture items, knifes, poison, fire iron, and a spiky glove. It give Zoe chills to see them, but, however, she IS going to survive through this! It hurts Oz to see the tools on the tray, but, the Baskervilles held him with a cross, he can only stand there, helpless, he had to admit that he is the front seat audience of the show.  
"I had to admit that your little girlfriend here is really tough " Lottie admired "T-han-k Y..Yo-u"Zoe said while she spit out more blood, it's been 1 hour now and it felt like a year, she didn't want to see the pained expression on Oz's face, in order to be the strongest vampire's girlfriend, she had to be tough! "next, we call the end of our show with this!" Lilly announced, her hand holding a bottle of poison. "NO!"Oz barked. "why?" "because it will kill her!" "I do know that!" Lily pouted. "I'm not stupid!" Lottie grabbed Zoe's hair and left her face up, which is covered with blood, "hurry up and let her drank it" "okay!" Lily stuffed the bottle in Zoe, mouth and made her gurgled down the purple liquid."NO!" Oz cried "ZOE!" Zoe looked that him and said "I-I'm S-S...sorr-" she spit up a fountain of blood and passed out. Oz was blaming himself for all of this, it's all his fault!  
It's fun to watch what Oz will do, but, the Baskervilles had other plans, so,they left the couple alone and was on longer held by the pressure of the cross, he knelt down and wept, they took his life, his friends and family, and they have to destroy the one he loved, Zoe was laying limply on the streets, her heart beat is gone, there had to a way to save her! Oz thought, then he remembered; 'bride?' 'yes, when you fell in love with a girl, then when you bit her, she turns into your bride, after that you can only take blood from her, will, kinda, when you try someone else blood, it won't taste any good.' 'but then my bride will die if I sucked too much' 'she won't, you can take as many as you want, that's one of the good things about it, but, this will also give her eternal life, she will live until you die' 'will she grow up?' 'no, she will be frozen, just like you, you two have to be always together, when you died she will be unfrozen'...  
will Zoe like to be his bride?, but it's the only way to save her! Without thinking, he bit down on her neck and sucked as less as he can for her sake...

(A/N) plz comment!, I don't need rude ones!, I felt like cringing when I saw them, if you don't like it, then don't read!


	5. Together

behind the story...  
Oz: I bit her! Wah!  
Me: hey, chill  
Gil: Bochan! You are sooooooo awesome!  
Oz: Of course I am!  
Me: *sigh* so here's chap. 5, enjoy!

chapter 5

When Zoe opened her eyes, she felt as if nothing had happened, she looked around, she saw a large room that was so not her room in the house she and Oz-wait, wheres Oz?  
...86 hours earlier...  
"Zoe, are you okay?" Oz whispered, "Please be ok-" "OZ?!" annoyed, Oz lifted his head to looked at the stranger. He had golden eyes and black hair that looked like seaweed. "Can I help you, sir?"Oz, asked, clearly annoyed, he might had seen this men before in his human life, but the memories of his human life were blurry and won't last forever like his vampire's. "Are you Oz?" the men asked. "what?, yes I am sir, will you now leave me alone, please? " "Oz., 'Vessalius'?" "YES!" "Young Master!" the man squeaked. "what? I'm not your young master, you are older than me, as you see." "wait, you don't remember me? I'm Gil!, Gilbert!, your servant!" "I don't have any servants!" "Bu-" "you must be the people from my human life, sucks for you, I don't remember any of them, and as you see, I am indeed a vampire, now if you don't want to get bitten, go away! "Oz shooed. The older man just stood there, looking like a idiot, then he offered, "sir, if you don't mind, you can come to our house and we'll get this lady a warm bed to sleep and heal in, you need a doctor, too."

...Now...  
"Zoe!" Oz breathed " you are awake!" Zoe sat up" Oz?, where am I?" she asked. "um... I think we're at the Rainsworth mansion."Oz replied. "a MANSION?!" "yup, I think that I have somehow been here in my human life...but th-" "Oi, Oz!" he was interrupted by Alice bragging in "you're back!" "stupid rabbit!" Gil came rushing in behind her, "I told you Oz doesn't remember any of us!" "how's that possible?, then I'll make him remember!" with that Alice tried to kick Oz, but he easily jumped away and was behind Alice in the same second, he took both of her hands and out them behind her back. "I really appreciate your kindness of letting us staying, but I'm afraid that we have to go... " Oz said, still holding on to Alice. "I'm so sorry for her actions, but, please stay for a little longer! this lady still needs some rest." "Oz!" Zoe shouted, "let her go!" "but Zoe... she tried to attack me~" Oz wined, "i said ...let her GO!" Zoe smacked her head on to Oz's head, hard. "Ow!" Oz said, letting Alice go, "what is that for?" "this is not our house!, we were the gust here!" then she turned to Gil"I'm terribly sorry for his actions sir!" "call me Gil" Gil said. "Oz!, you better explain all of this to me!" Zoe commanded.  
"Oh, so, now I'm your Bride?" Zoe asked, "Yes, I'm sorry, but it's the only way to save you..." Oz said. "no, don't be!, plus I get to be with you forever now" Zoe trailed off. Gil had caught Alice and was sitting in a chair, listening. "So... drink my blood." ...silence..."WHAT?!" all three of them shouted. "look at your eyes Oz, they're bloody red!, plus, what is the last time you went hunting?, what's the point of Bride if you're not gonna drink from me?" Oz had to admit that he is thirsty,but, Zoe is still healing! "Bu-" "no buts! Drink!" she pulled her gown down, exposing her neck, Gil and Oz blushed. "fine" Oz mumbled. He sat on Zoe, careful not to let her feel his weight, hugged her, then whispered, "Ready?" Zoe nodded, he smelled her neck, 'smells gooood...' he thought. Before he can help it he licked her neck, Zoe clenched his front shirt, "don't be afraid" Oz whispered. Zoe nodded, so Oz continued, after he found a decent spot in Zoe's neck, he bit down gently, "ah!" Zoe shrieked, expecting to feel unbearable pain, Oz kept on going, he started to suck on it.

It's really painful not to hug his master, Gil can't believe that he can see his master again! But, Oz didn't seem remember him at all, it hurts, but at lease he get to see him...It's weird to see his master sitting on top of a girl and drinking her blood, what is that?...Bride? Gil have never even heard of it! Gil is mad that Zoe took his beloved master, but, what is important now is to make Oz stay until Sharon and Break come back from their mission, then, they'll figure out a way to solve this. "Zoe?, are you OK?" he heard his master said, "what?, yes, to my surprise, it didn't hurt at all..." Zoe said.  
Luckily, Sharon and Break finally come back, Break opened the door, "My lady, the maids said that Gilbert-kun and Alice-kun is in this room-" He stared at Oz with big eyes for a while, "Fu-fu-fu, My, oh my, my lady you will be surprised! It looks like that we had a special guest!" "who is it?-" Sharon stopped tlking once she saw Oz, "Oz-sama!" she cried, she tried to hug Oz, who dogged away. "Ah! Sharon and Break!, good timing!, come," Gil looked at them with hurry-up-and-go-outside-this-is-an-emergency eyes, and waved and Oz, who nodded.  
The second Gil is sure that they were out of Oz's hearing range, Gil collapsed right on the spot. "Gilbert-sama! whats happened to you!" Sharon asked "Oz, Oz didn't seem to remember us at all!" Gil sobbed. "hows that possible? vampires have eternal memories!" Sharon wondered. Break smiled a know-it-all smile, Gil stared at hm, "Break!, you must know something about this! Please tell me!" he begged, "Oh? to think the mighty Gilbert-kun would even beg me! I'm honored!"Break teased. "BREAK!" Sharon warned. "ok, ok, my lady," Break sighed "listen up, when a human turned into an vampire, it's going to start a new life, so that means that before his life as a vampire, all the humans memories won't last, it will be forgotten for time's sake, so when he tried to look into his human life, it be all blurry and messy." "But, Oz remembered me before!" Gil hopelessly said. "oh god, why am I even saying this to you? listen carefully, this is the last time I'm saying this; Oz-kun is a vampire, right?" they nodded, Break continued, "so vampire's memories last forever, right?" they nodded again, "so, a human's memories can't last forever, right?" they nodded; "so Oz-kun human memory was forgotten, the end." Break concluded.  
"So how so we get him to remember us again?" Oscar asked. Gil phoned him as fast as possible, Ada tagged along, "can I see onii-chan?" she asked, "Miss Ada, I, will you can, but he'll, er, act, a bit weird...will since he doesn't...you know" Gil trailed off, "I still want to see hi-" Oz walked in, scaring everybody in the room, "ONII-CHAN!" Ada sobbed, and, like what she usually does, ran in to Oz, who is very much confused. "Um, Miss, are you okay?" Oz asked, he put his hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her away so he can see her face, "why, you looked just like me! are you someone I know from my human life?" Oz asked, "you don't remember me? I'm Ada!, your little sister!" "huh? I don't have a little sister, you see, this body is not mine;" everybody is in shock, "who does it belong to then?" "you mean I didn't tell you when I was human?**This body belongs to Mister ****_Jack Vessalius_****!**" "**Wha?**" Gil chocked out, everyone was frozen, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA just kidding!

Oz: why did you do that?  
Me: I was bored out of my mind  
Gil: wait, it that true? *silently murmurs "I hope not"*  
Me: yeah, it's true.  
Oz-Gil:WHAT?!  
Me: if you wait and see, Jack will tell you, oh, BTW, afterwards you really hate Jack.  
Jack: can I have my body back?  
Me-Oz-Gil: NO.  
Jack: fine...

(A/N) plz comment!


	6. NOT A CHAPTER!

okay, this doesn't really make sense, but, if you get it, skip ahead, genius, it you don't then here is the guide...

is he dead?  
Oz was turned into an vampire, he bit Gil.  
(easy as that, alot of you asks why he bit Gil when he turned into an vampire, will, when you turns vampire, you need blood!, Oz is too dirsty to know that that's Gil)

Vampire?  
He was taken away by the Baskervilles.

Zoe  
He met Zoe and fall for her, over the years, he forgot all about things, well, not, things... but people, only people...

Be my bride  
Zoe died, i know, sad... Oz turned her immortal, that means that they have to stay together forever, Zoe had stopped aging just like Oz, but, if Oz died, then Zoe will turn back to a moral and keep aging from what she is when she turned.

Together  
Gil found Oz and Zoe in an valley, Oz didn't remember him, sad...again... anyways, they'll get him to remember, sorry if the end of that "together" didn't make sense

oh, and this is a end, if you like my story and want to keep reading, then find Vamdora hearts II thank you! plz comment!


End file.
